


Waking up wolves

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Sharing a Bed, Vakkrehejm 'verse (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer





	Waking up wolves

Will cricks to life.

Red, cold fire is fanging at the meat.

“You goddamn stole it again,” he tugs, kicking.

 

Hannibal, bared, blankets with himself instead.

Rough, he rucks at Will’s unreadiness.

“Here, then. Greedy. Insolent,” he pushes, dawning over the sill.

Growling, lovingly, the monsters claw towards the howl.


End file.
